


Made of Iron

by mariadperiad20



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Captain America Friendly, Short One Shot, StrangeIron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadperiad20/pseuds/mariadperiad20
Summary: It was no secret that Steve Rogers had left his mark on Tony Stark. From the dark bags under his eyes, to the way his shoulders slumped under the weight of the world, to his borderline paranoid over-preparedness, Tony could never fully escape Steve's reach.Except when he was with Stephen.





	Made of Iron

It was no secret that Steve Rogers had left his mark on Tony Stark. From the dark bags under his eyes, to the way his shoulders slumped under the weight of the world, to his borderline paranoid preparedness, Tony could never fully escape Steve's reach.

Except when he was with Stephen. Doctor Stephen Strange was one of the few comforts Tony truly allowed himself.

Stephen could make the shadows fade from Tony's mind; he made the burden he bore so much lighter; he made Tony feel so _alive_.

Is this what happiness feels like?

What a strange feeling. It's been too long since he felt it.

Tony was currently laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. His head was on Stephen's chest, who had long since drifted off. Tony wasn't sure what time it was, didn't really care. His eyes were fixed open, and he didn't dare close them.

Tonight was one of the bad nights, when even Stephen's presence couldn't drive away the darkness. The shadows twisting through the back of his mind, whispering fears of destruction, of danger, of death.

On past nights like these, Tony would have hidden in his workshop, guzzling coffee, cranking out inventions; worrying about Steve's inevitable disapproving looks and lectures when Tony finally passed out from exhaustion.

Steve would have wanted Tony to stay in bed with him.

Maybe that was why Tony was laying there now, listening to Stephen breathe.

Maybe Stephen didn't fix all of the problems left by Steve.

No. He hadn't.

Tony still itched to run to his workshop every time they argued; he had to resist the urge to call up his armor after every nightmare. Hell, it had taken him months to even admit to Stephen that he didn't like to be picked up.

Tony had expected Stephen to be upset. Why, and what for, he didn't know. But surely, Stephen would be mad for some reason.

Instead, Stephen had kissed him on the forehead, and promised not to do anything Tony didn't want him to.

Steve had promised something similar. And Tony still had trouble telling Stephen what he did, and didn't, want.

So, no. Stephen hadn't fixed all of the problems Steve had left. It wasn't his job to.

Ultimately, Tony would be okay. It would take a while, and he'd have bad days that would seem to destroy his progress, but someday, he would be okay.

That's what makes him Iron Man.

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to do more of a delve into Tony's mind for this fic. This is more of my train of thought than an actual story, but I hope it adds something to your perception of the character we all know and love <3
> 
> Comments and feedback are appreciated. If you like what you read, feel free to send a prompt to my Tumblr (the same name as my AO3).


End file.
